Hello!Project Foreigners
Hello!Project Foreigners (also known as H!P Foreigners and H!PF,こんにちは！プロジェクト外国人) ''is a group training foreigners to become idols.They are usually backup dancers for,C-ute and Berryz Koubou,and ocasionally Morning Musume and Happy Jikan. In hopes of becoming an idol, some really do.Although,some members leave due to being transfered to other training groups,giving up on idol dreams,or moving back to their hometown. History 2007 Auditions for a new trainee group were announced. After having many foreign girls participate,Tsunku decided to create a new trainee group called "Hello!Project Foreigners".All the foreigners who participated were accepted,and the official line up was released May 11,2007. 2009 The second generation auditions were announced.Six girls were chosen to form the generation. 2010 In 2010, some of the members where transferred to the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei. 2012 The Hello!Project Foreigners released their first cover single,"Go Girl ~Koi No Victory~", July 9. August 23, Biyu was transferred to Hello!Pro Kenshuusei. It was announced that the Hello!Project Foreigners would be releasing their second cover single "''Don't Say Lazy". It is set to be released December 2, 2012. It was announced that the Hello!Project foreigners would be attending the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei Foreigner DIVAS.Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Ressha!~ alongside the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei and the Hello!Project DIVAS. 2013 January 3,the Hello!Project Foreigners released their third single,We are POP☆CANDY!.It only featured six members:Miya,Charity,Dita,Gewnah,Carrie and Jhen Rose. Happy Jikan ~Junbi Ga Anata KA DO KA?~ Seventh Generation! finalists Kao JingJing,Zyu Mingzhu,Tang Juan,and Pho Nia were added to the group. Xiao Miya was one of the three girls chosen to form GLiTTER.She will graduate from the Hello!Project Foreigners to focus on GLiTTER on the last day of the All Trainees 2013 spring tour. On March 17, Lin Ju was added to the fifth generation. The debut of DYB! was announced. The line was Xu Jiayi, Ruo Long, and Pho Nia. On March 26, Tsunku announced the sixth generation members who will debut on April 15. He stated this generation will make up for the suddent lost of members.Also,Xu Jiayi was added to the 5th generation. On April 10,it was announced that Tang Juan and Lin Ju would be joining Happy Jikan as 8th generation members.The debut of the "6.5 generation" was announced.It is made up of the four other finalists who failed the Happy Jikan eigth generation auditions. On April 13, Peng Shan was added to Happy Jikan by surprise. On August 14, the new Foreigners indies group, OWLS×CHARM was announced. Members *'Nicknames: '''Each Member of H!PF has a nickname. This gives fans and other group members a better way of saying their names. 1st Generation (2007.05.11) *Alis - Welsh (nickname: Ali; '''Captain') as a member of OWLS×CHARM *Alberta - Italian (nickname:Berta) as a member of OWLS×CHARM *Abigail - American (nickname:Abby) as a member of OWLS×CHARM *Charity - English (Nickname:Char) as a member of OWLS×CHARM 2nd Generation (2009.04.24) *Nina - Italian (Nii-san) as a member of OWLS×CHARM *Abella - Spanish (nickname:Abe-chan) 3rd Generation (2012.06.17) *Carrie - American (nickname:CeCe) *Rosa - Spanish (nickname-Rose) as a member of OWLS×CHARM 4th Generation (2012.11.12) *Jhen Rose - Filipino (nickname:JhenJhen) as a member of OWLS×CHARM *Rahni - Filipino (nickname:Rahn) *Erika - American (nickname:EriEri) 5th Generation (2013.01.05) *Kao JingJing - Chinese (nickname: JingJing) as a member of OWLS×CHARM *Zyu Mingzhu - Chinese (nickname: ZhuZhu) 6th Generation (2013.04.02) *Amori - French(nickname: Ami) as a member of C/hocolateage. *Madison - American(nickname: Madi) *Diana - Greek(nickname: Dia) *Anna- Russian(nickname: Ana-Chan) *Song Ju Li - Korean(nickname: Ju Li) *Macilly- Italian(nickname: Maci) *Li Zun- Chinese(nickname: Zunnie) *Carmen- Spanish(nickname: Car-Chan) *Christina- Columbian(nickname: Christa) *Bella- Romanian(nickname: Bells) 6.5 Generation (2013.04.10) *Tong Mingxia - Chinese (nickname: XiaXia) as a member of C/hocolateage 7th Generation (2013.05.27) *Long Haru - Chinese (nickname: Haruchan) *Annette - French (nickname: Nete) 7.5 Generation (2013.06.01) *Tang Rose - Chinese (nickname: Rose) *Xiao Yiya - Chinese (nickname: Yaya) Hello!Project Foreigners Units *OWLS×CHARM (2013-present) Former Members *Adelle - French (nickname:Elle-chan) - graduated 5/11/10, moved back to France *Biyu - Chinese (nickname:Bii-chan) - transferred to Hello!Project Kenshuusei *Huan - Chinese (nickname:Captain) - former captain, graduated 7/28/12, moved back to China *Juliet - American (nickname:Juu) - transferred to Hello!Project Kenshuusei *Adira - Hebrew, Taiwanese (nickname:AdiAdi) - transferred to Hello!Project Kenshuusei *Ane - Norwegian (Nickname:Ane-chun) - graduated 7/28/12, moved back to Norway *Hyun - Korean (Nickname:Hyu-chun) - transferred to Hello!Project Kenshuusei *Anu - Finnish (Nickname:Anu-chun) - transferred to Hello!Project Kenshuusei *Gwenah - German (nickname:Gwen-chan) - withdrew in June 2013 *Grace- American(nickname: Gracie) - fired 7/12/13 Debuted Members *Zeng Yun - Chinese (Nickname:Yuunie) - graduated 9/10/08, to become a Happy Jikan Member *Ade - Indonesian (Nickname: Ade-Chan) - graduated 6/14/11,to become a soloist under UFP *Tang Juan - Taiwanese (nickname: JJ) - graduated 4/10/13, to become a Happy Jikan member. *Lin Ju - Chinese (nickname: LiLi) - graduated 4/10/13,to become a Happy Jikan member. *Ruo Long - Chinese (nickname: Ruu-Chan) graduated 4/10/13 to focus on DYB! *Xu Jiayi - Chinese (nickname: Jia) graduated 4/10/13 to focus on DYB! *Pho Nia - Chinese(nickname: Nini) graduated 4/10/13 to focus on DYB! *Peng Shan - Chinese (nickname: Shasama) graduated 4/13/13 to become a Happy Jikan member. *Xiao Miya - Chinese (nickname: MiMi) graduated 5/23/13 to focus on GLiTTER. *Dita - Polish (Nickname:Dii) - Left to focus on DANCING INNOVATION. *Dewi - Indonesian (nickname:DewDew) - Left to focus on DANCING INNOVATION. *Cai Yanyu - Chinese (nickname: Yanchan) - graduated 5/30/13 to become a Shiko Jikan member. *Kia Su Ling - Korean (nickname: Lingchan) - graduated 6/09/13 to become a Shizen Musume member. *Luo Huan - Chinese (nickname: Anchan) - graduated 7/28/13 to become a Genki Jikan member. *Tseng Meyi - Chinese (nickname: MeiMei) - graduated 7/28/13 to become a Genki Jikan member. *Zheng Ming - Chinese (nickname: MingMing) - graduated 7/28/13 to become a Genki Jikan member. Singles Cover Singles #2012.07.09 Go Girl ~Koi No Victory~ #2012.12.02 Don't Say Lazy #2013.01.03 We are POP☆CANDY! (Miya, Charity, Dita, Carrie, Gwenah and Jhen Rose) Digital Singles #2013.07.23 MIRAI LOVE 5 (Yanyu, Mingxia, Huan, Zun, and Song Ju Li) Indies Singles #2013.08.17 Gyaru, Burikko, Futsuu no Onna! Trivia *Hello!Project Foreigners, along with Happy Jikan, Believe!, Ultra Junior, and DYB!, are the only current groups without a full Japanese member. *They have a Youtube, it is called "helloprotrainee". On their Youtube, they upload lives, confrences, PVs and dance routines. Their Youtube is shared with the Hello!Project DIVAS.. *The 5th generation was made up entirely of Chinese girls (although Juan was Taiwanese). *Zeng Yun was the first member to debut into a group. *The third generation currently has the least ammount of members chosen, having only two members form the generation. *Five months after becoming a member, it is MANDATORY that you move to Japan. *On 2ch, there was an arguement about how most of the first generation members did not debut yet. Tsunku replied to the situation, saying "Every first generation member of Hello!Project Foreigners will be a full idol by the end of 2013, or in 2014-2015." Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Cover Singles Category:DANCING INNOVATION Category:Sweet Success~ Category:GLiTTER Category:Cover Groups Category:Ka-wa-ii! Category:Zone Category:Happy Jikan Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Concerts